Slap That Bitch Senpai
by VanillaCoffeeCream
Summary: A Lux and Ezreal's antics on a everyday League game.


Around the river, brushes rustled and shook, as the broad wings of the dragon that lived near flapped, generating waves of wind that frightened the crowd around it. The dragon took massive hits all over his chest, letting out a roar in agony and anger. Another group of bystanders creeped around from all directions of the river, arriving to the scene as it continued to take place. They watched as the dragon was slowly reaching its last breath, and a flash of light smited the beast and it collapsed on the pit floor.

One of the watching bystanders took this horrible act to heart, and he jumped into the crowd, throwing his slowing discs to only be ganged up in an instant. The others were terrified and fled back to their lanes, but the chaos the angered bystander had caused spread and each of the five warriors were caught and killed one by one.

For the blue team, as 'Ace' was called, it was victory. They soon began their push towards the turrets guarding the purple team's inhibitors in the middle lane.

"YOU BALL OF DICKS! WHY'D YOU GO IN?!" The Lux summoner shouted at her screen as the Ezreal summoner in the call with her burst into laughter. "THEY WERE GOING TO TAKE IT ANYWAY WHAT WAS THE POINT YOU SHIT! GOD!" She sighed, and dropped backwards on her bed. "Ohhh my god… they're going to get the inhibitor now…"

"Hey, it's okay. Once we all revive we'll be ready to fight them. And besides Rengar was the one who went in first."

"YEAH, and he flashed out!"

"Well, my flash was on cooldown and I accidently Arcane Shifted in."

"Accidently."

"Yes."

"..Ugh, whatever. Just come on."

Lux revived back on the platform and ran out with a newly bought Rabadon's Death Cap (fuck yeah). The team revived a few seconds after each other and went on to defending their base, splitting up and taking care of the waves of minions approaching their turrets. A barage of blue shiny particles flew past the bot lane, killing a majority of the enemy minion wave.

"I almost have enough to finish my trin. Next team fight we'll be ready."

The Ezreal summoner peered down at the map on his monitor, only seeing the enemy team's Leona going around their jungle, possibly warding. Everyone else was absent. He advanced down the bottom lane, following his wave of purple minions towards the last turret standing in front of the blue team's inhibitor turret. With the minions' help, he gradually got the turret down to the last hit as the blue team filled the middle lane, greeting the other four members of the purple team and pushing them back to their inhibitor turret. A small over-extend got purple's Annie caught, and a small fight between the teams erupted, getting their squishy Jinx and Orianna almost killed before backing off just in time.

Ezreal watched the scene, watching the two survivors closely as his Trueshot Barage became available, and he took this as an opportunity to grab if not both, at least snipe one of them a lane away. He continued his push, then let a large barage of particles slip out of his glove and it swept past the jungle, aiming for the vunerlable Jinx running down the middle lane. The wave of light zoomed past her and it seemed to be a miss.

"Good job, Onii chan. Much skillful. Such aim." said the Lux summoner.

"God damn it…" Ezreal slipped into a bush near a pair of golems and blue rings encircled his body as he being transported back to base to purchase his Trinity Force. "Am I even recalling?"

"An enemy has been slain!"

"What?"

There was loud berserk laughter from Lux as everyone saw the title claiming the enemy Orianna slain, crediting Ezreal for the kill.

"I SAW IT. ORIANNA WAS HEADING TOWARDS THEIR BLUE BUFF OR SOMETHING AND IT KILLED HER I CAN'T- OH MY GOD GOOD JOB -"

45 minutes into the game, it had turned into a back-and-forth game for the blue and purple teams. Few members had their full build, inhibitors on both bases down were down and just needed a group push to victory. There were multiple throws by both teams and it seemed like it would take forever.

"DEMACIA!" Double kill for Lux.

"Nice Anna."

"Yeah. Yeah you see that bitches? I did that. The mother fucking support got a double kill."

"You're not even building support."

"Yes...but still. That was pretty amazing."

"Am I even recalling?"

"SHUT UP-" Anna burst into laughter once more.

"Why do all titans have mustaches?" The boy asked, as the couple played a game of Attack on Titan after a Baron fight which ended up a surprise win for the purple team.

"I don't know, onii chan BUT GET OUT OF THERE HURRY, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Okay okay okay sorry…." Onii chan Robert's Levi flew about the map to catch up with Petra Anna, into the sunset as very gentleman-like titans with mustaches waddled towards them.

"What's this?" Robert found a mysterious link in his chat with Anna.

"Just click it." Anna said.

Before they knew it they were looking at different breasts, spotting the difference between them. It was a strange and hilarious experience yet familar along with the other hentai games they've played together.

All along it was an ad for another site.

"Oh mY GOD-"

The end

"Slap that bitch senpai."


End file.
